Perdurar en la angustia
by fairy of sky
Summary: Porque su alma sufre con el mismo fuego que quema la de Sasuke y sólo ella puede comprenderle. Y a él le complace. Es enfermizo.


Perdurar en la angustia

Sakura camina hacia él.

Está en el suelo, observándose las manos con incredulidad. Parece que no entiende que sigue vivo, y que sus manos tienen su sangre y la de su mejor amigo. Porque Naruto yace muerto a su lado.

Sakura no se da prisa por llegar. Sabe que no se moverá de ahí, porque a Sasuke no le queda nada. Desde hace tiempo espera ese momento, porque es inevitable.

Sasuke parece no comprender por qué su dolor no desaparece. Sigue roto, incluso más que antes. No ha podido detener sus pasos hacia esa oscuridad que lo engulle, y se sigue consumiendo en la agonía.

A Sakura le parece perdido. Y tampoco cree que quiera encontrarse.

Entonces ve que está a su lado, y su determinación se tambalea al estar tan cerca de Naruto. Pero tiene una sonrisa complacida, como si hubiese visto al Sasuke verdadero antes de morir. Vuelve sus ojos de nuevo, y él la mira.

De pronto olvida la culpabilidad que por instantes la ha amenazado. Sasuke está tan destruido, y no hay nadie capaz de apoyarle. Nadie más que ella. Él la necesita, y ella le necesita a él muchísimo más. Está feliz y triste. Porque su alma sufre con el mismo fuego que quema la de Sasuke y sólo ella puede comprenderle. Y se alegra de ser la única que él tenga a su lado.

Se alegra de amarle en esos momentos de absoluta desolación.

_Es enfermizo._

Se arrodilla frente a él, pero no cambia su expresión. Da igual, ella puede ver a través de él. Le dice su nombre. Nada.

—Sasuke-kun—repite una y otra vez.

Nunca antes ha sentido haber dicho algo tan bonito.

Sasuke vuelve a mirar sus manchados dedos. Sakura le agarra la mano y la levanta suavemente. Entonces cierra los ojos y se acaricia la mejilla con ella.

—Mira Sasuke-kun, soy como tú, ¿lo ves?

Él la observa con detenimiento. Parece captar todo lo que ella le dice con aquellas simples palabras. Sakura ha abierto los ojos y parece estar sintiendo un profundo dolor. Un dolor como el suyo. Si no se vengaba, sabía que no podría vivir en paz. Así se justifica cuando el arrepentimiento le asalta. Aunque ahora no ocurre eso.

La sangre que adorna la piel de Sakura parece encajar con ella. Aquel rojo carmín hace juego con el rosa de su pelo. Por primera vez, algo le parece hermoso.

Es muy sádico que aquella visión sea tan perturbadoramente atractiva, y lo sabe. Pero no le importa.

Lo que más resalta es el brillo esmeralda que su mirada desprende. Irradia como si se estuviese desangrando lentamente, y eso le complace. Sakura está sufriendo tanto como él. Es como si hubiese bajado a la oscuridad infinita que se extiende por las garras del dolor y estuviese tan infectada como él. Porque al fin y al cabo, Sakura también se ha intoxicado de esa horrible sensación.

No está solo. Ha abandonado el mundo irreal en el que todo es bonito. Aquí hay un llanto tras otro, que se esconde bajo la sombra de cada oportunidad. Aquí la verdad es cruel y la mentira compasiva.

Renuncia a todo por él, aunque sea infelizmente feliz. Prefiere perderse en la misma desorientación.

Se siente agradecido, porque sabe que sólo podría estar con ella. Porque parece aceptar todos los errores que ha cometido y que cometerá. Y Sakura le perdonará todo porque le ama demasiado.

Tanto que acaba por destruirla como a él.

Sus manos son suaves, y sus caricias tiernas. Sakura no ha perdido la dulzura de su esencia, aunque ahora es más macabra. Su piel sigue siendo blanca, pero con sangre escarlata.

Extiende sus brazos y la rodea con ellos. Sakura se sorprende y no puede respirar, aunque sabe que su fuerza tampoco se lo habría permitido. Siente el estrangulador abrazo de Sasuke y perfila una sonrisa tolerante. «No pasa nada» le susurra. «Todo está bien».

Se percata del protector, que al abrazarla, Sasuke ha dejado caer. También está sucio.

Sasuke tiembla. Ella sabe que es por el miedo al vacío. Sabe que está apoyándose en ella porque está llenando una existencia que carece de algo más. Lo cierto es que Sakura hace lo mismo.

También parece ser de rabia. De destrucción. De compasión. De ira. Amor. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Agonía. Pasión.

De veneno.

Sakura se había despedido de sus lágrimas. Parece que dijo un "Hasta pronto" en lugar de "Adiós". Allí están, suplicándole salir y ella concediéndoselo. Ahoga los sollozos, aunque él los siente cada vez que Sakura sube el pecho y los hombros le tiemblan.

Ella llora por él, y a él le encanta sentirse desahogado.

Sus almas se están desgarrando. Se hieren y se funden. Y sufren.

—Sakura…

Eso es lo único que dice. Se han vuelto la droga de la supervivencia.

La voz ronca de Sasuke rompe el silencio y abruma a Sakura, pero no dice nada.

Su nombre parecía haber nacido para que sus labios lo dijesen.

**· · ~ · ·**

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que no es muy largo, pero me ha costado horrores escribirlo. En fin, quería expresar tantas cosas que no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Hace tiempo que la idea ronda mi cabeza, y tenía que escribirlo. Al final me ha quedado bastante enfermizo y obsesivo xD. Para mí el SasuSaku es perturbador, es triste, es sufrido, y bueno, tenía que hacerlo de la manera en que considero que más brilla.

Se lo dedico a La Venus Negra, que me ha hecho sentir esta pareja. Se lo agradezco muchísimo, porque he disfrutado intentando comprender la complejidad de ambos personajes, la complejidad que juntos tienen.

Así que Viuda, espero que te guste.

Sólo me queda agradeceros el haberlo leído y dedicado un poquito de vuestro tiempo.

¡Nos leemos!

_Ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Naruto me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto. Pero si lo hicieran, esto sería un shojo en toda regla._


End file.
